Big Bad
Big Bad is a big town baddie and has appeared in Chasing Balloons, Brum and the Pantomime Cow, Brum and the Snow Thieves and Brum and the Splash and Grab. He is played by Paul Filipiak. Big Bad first appeared in Chasing Balloons when he steals the balloons from the seller while she is distracted by Granny Slippers. He steals them presumably for his own greedy wants to sell them for money. He tries to shake Brum several times by getting a taxi but the balloons won't fit and by hiding in a phone booth and behind a van. Eventually he stuffs up and falls into a construction pit and emerges covered in mud and muck and watches helplessly as Brum takes the balloons away. Two weeks later he appears with a partner in crime in Brum and the Pantomime Cow and steals the buskers money. They try to loose Brum in the theatre and dress as a cow but Brum chases them on stage and their disguise falls apart. Brum grabs the money back as the performers go after them. However Big Bad gets awayoffscreen In Brum and the Snow Thieves he appears with a girlfriend planning to rob the Ski Resort of their money. He ducts under the counter and drags his girlfriend under too. At the last moment they snatch the money and stuff it into her bag and run away pushing past people and keep running until Big Bad pushes some skies onto Brum retraining him briefly. Both keep running until she sees some manikins with ski jackets on them. Both agree and get into disguise but Brum sniffs them out when Big Bad sneezes. They run out onto the snow and go up the slope clumsily, knocking down a snowman in the process and reach the top thinking they have won. But Brum catches them and they steal a pair of skies each and go down but due to their inexperience at skiing they crash and Brum buries them under snow forcing them to give up the money. The guests at the resort throw snowballs at them as punishment. Big Bad later reappears in Brum and the Splash and Grab holding hands with a new girlfriend who is pretty and athletic. They see the big town silver swimming trophy and the medals and both agree to steal it as it's worth thousands of millions. They try to get it off the guards but they pushed around in the crowd and left behind. Big Bad's new girlfriend gets hit in the head and dazzled. Frustrated Big Bad rudely drags her into the building. The duo approach the cup behind the cheering squads and blend into the crowd by cheering until they see a lifeguard appear from the change rooms dressed in swimming overalls. The two run to the change rooms and ditch their clothes together and emerge prentending to be swimmers. Big Bad gets the medals while his girlfriend gets the trophy holding it as if she were holding her own child and they start making their way to the change rooms. Brum sees them and cuts them off. The girlfriend hesitates not comfortable making a getaway in a swimming jacket but Big Bad grabs her. Quick witted she grabs a floaty and he does to. They jump into the pool and swim away. They push past the mayoress and run to the big town lake as Brum and the two swimming coaches run after them. They steal a speedboat but Brum latches onto the water skies tied on and goes after the naughty pair. The girlfriend sees first and holds onto him as he recklessly drives trying to get rid of Brum. Eventually Brum gets on land and a tug of war battle ensues with Big Bad's girlfriend urging the boat and Big Bad on but Brum pulls on the bat hard causing Big Bad to fall back and release the accelerator and they end up on the bank of the Lake. The girlfriend looks up and sees Brum, the swimming coaches and the Policewoman looking at them. Big Bad surrenders and has his girlfriend, properly embarrassed hand back the loot but pats her on the back to comfort her. He is arrested on the scene and taken to the Big Town Jail for a life sentence as he is never seen again. Criminal Record/Charges Big Bad has stolen a bunch of balloons to sell himself, 2 lots of money and the Big Town Silver Swimming Trophy medals from the Swimming Gala. For disguise, he's stolen a cow costume, ski clothing including a helmet, jacket, pants, gloves, a pair of skis, and swimming overalls including a life-jacket, swimming cap, goggles, and swimming shorts. To get away from Brum he's also stolen a speedboat. Charges At least 17 Counts of Theft with 2 for stealing money, 7 counts for the disguises including the Cow disguise, the pants, jacket and helmet for the Ski Dome and the shorts, 1 count for stealing a pair of Skis, life-jacket and swimming cap for the Swimming Gala, 5 counts for stealing items of high value including the balloons, Big Town Silver Swimming Trophy and the 3 medals, and 1 count for stealing a vehicle (Speedboat). 2'' Counts of Trespassing (one is for a construction site and another is for the stage of the theatre.)'' 2'' Counts of Vandalism by knocking down a vase on the stage and when he knocked down the Skis onto Brum.'' 1 Count of disrupting an event (The Big Town Swimming Gala.) 1 Count of Physical Assault in the Ski Dome. 1 Count of Reckless Driving in the Speedboat. 1 Count of Driving Unlicensed. '' 1 Count of vehicle theft. ''Due to his constant offending and ruthlessness in what he does to get the items he wants, Sentence = Life. Tactics Big Bad's tactics are varied as he uses several methods to steal things and to evade Brum. Like most baddies Big Bad prefers to grab his loot when everyone else is distracted, such as when he stole the balloons as he snuck past the seller and Granny Slippers to steal them. He's used this tactic in all 4 of his attempted thefts. Even if this can't be accomplished he'll attempt to conceal his theft. He used this tactic when stealing the busker's money as he is a tall muscular man he stood in front of his accomplice while the latter grabbed the cash. He's also proven to be an opportunist as seen in Brum and The Snow Thieves, as he waited for the amount of money to increase as people paid their fee before grabbing the money. In addition to this he also favors disguising himself and his accomplices to blend in. Big Bad's most noted example of this is when he tried to steal the Big Town Silver Swimming Trophy and medals as he dressed in swimming overalls to sneak past the spectators and when he got the trophy he ditched his own clothes just to get away. Big Bad used this tactic 3 times out of his 4 attempted thefts, though Brum saw them. Big Bad also likes to keep his partners in crime close especially with his 2nd girlfriend as he's always holding her hand or has his arm around her waist and even grabs her by the jacket to quickly change direction or to prevent her from being snatched or trapped by Brum and handed over to the Police, proving he deeply cares for her and will look out for her in Jail. After he gets his hands on the loot to escape being caught by Brum Big Bad like all baddies will try and outrun Brum but despite being athletic he can't outpace Brum for long so he attempts to hide. A noted example of this was when he and his accomplice tried hiding among the costumes behind the stage in the Big Town Studio. He even tries to hide in plan sight as he pretended to be a mannequin dressed in skiing gear. However if he can't hide he'll attempt to find something like a vehicle that's faster than Brum such as when he tried to catch a taxi to get away from Brum when he stole the balloons. This failed because he couldn't fit them in and forcing them in would pop them rendering them worthless. Big Bad also stole a speedboat to get away from Brum as Brum can't drive on water which shows how cunning he is. Despite his clever tricks Brum always outwits him which leads to him getting arrested by the Policewoman when Brum pulls him up on the shore of the Big Town Lake. Despite being a muscular thief he is also somewhat cowardly as he hesitated to get close to Brum to hand the money he stole from the Ski Lodge and when he is caught by the police he has his blond girlfriend hand back the trophy instead. He is also shameless as he made a getaway in swimming overalls and when confronted by the Policewoman he showed no fear unlike other baddies though he made his girlfriend hand the loot back. Trivia * When he appears with his girlfriends he's wearing a Caribbean shirt implying he likes to impress women. * He treats his 1st Girlfriend fairly well showing both are dedicated crooks, but he always grabs his 2nd Girlfriend and pulls her along showing she is not a dedicated thief and he uses physical force to keep her for himself. But he does care for her and watches out for her more than the 1st as he pats his 2nd Girlfriend on the back when confronted by the police, but when cornered by Brum with his 1st he makes no attempt to help her. * Big Bad's girlfriend in Brum and the Snow Thieves later appeared in Brum and the Shop Window Dummy looking dirty and dishevelled implying that he broke up with her in favor of the girlfriend in the Splash and Grab. That would awkward for the three of them in jail. * Despite making several appearances he does not appear again after being arrested in Brum and the Splash and Grab unlike other baddies in the show like Bubble and Squeak and The Rascally Big Town Robber. * Despite being the main antagonist of 4 episodes and appearing over the course of 2 seasons he is not named by Brum unlike The Shadow and Pickpocket Polly who have only appeared in 2 episodes each. * He has had a total of 3 partners in crime. * Like him, is 1st Girlfriend is not above physically striking people to get what she wants and she makes him hand back the loot when they steal they are cornered together. When he and his 2nd girlfriend are cornered together on the Big Town Lake he makes her hand back the trophy instead. Gallery Big Bad.JPG|Big Bad plans to steal the balloons Big Bad SS 1.png Big Bad SS 2.png Big Bad SS 3.png|Big Bad with a bunch of balloons Big Bad SS 4.png Big Bad SS 5.png|Big Bad hiding in a phone booth Big Bad SS 6.png|Big Bad struggles to get the balloons in the taxi Big Bad SS 7.png Big Bad SS 8.png Big Bad SS 10.png Big Bad SS 11.png|Big Bad gets stopped by Brum Big Bad SS 12.png Big Bad SS 13.png|Big Bad in a construction pit Big Bad SS 14.png|Big Bad sags in defeat Big Bad SS 15.jpg|Big Bad with his assistant Big Bad SS 16.jpg Big Bad SS 17.jpg|Big Bad and his assistant attempt to steal the money Big Bad SS 18.jpg Big Bad SS 19.jpg|Big Bad grabs the money Big Bad SS 20.jpg Big Bad SS 21.jpg Big Bad SS 22.jpg|Big Bad sneaks into the theatre Big Bad SS 23.jpg|Big Bad runs onto the stage Big Bad SS 24.jpg Big Bad SS 25.jpg Big Bad SS 26.jpg|Big Bad in the costumes room Big Bad SS 27.jpg Big Bad SS 28.jpg Big Bad SS 29.jpg|Big Bad looks at the costumes Big Bad SS 30.jpg Big Bad SS 31.jpg|Big Bad and his assistant are about to get into their disguise Big Bad SS 32.jpg Big Bad SS 33.jpg|Big Bad in a cow suit with Brum and Mr Brillo Big Bad SS 34.jpg Big Bad SS 35.jpg Big Bad's 2nd Girlfriend.JPG|Big Bad with his 2nd Girlfriend at the Big Town Swimming Gala Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Baddies in High-Security Ward Category:Sentence Life in Jail Category:Males Category:Brum's Biggest Enemies